


Worst Field Trip Ever

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Mission: Magic! (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: The Adventurer's Club goes on a fieldtrip, and Vinnie fucking dies.





	Worst Field Trip Ever

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely the worst thing i have ever written, and you can count me on that

"Wow, Miss Tickle, this is a great fieldtrip!" Kim chirped, walking around with the class.  
  
"Yeah, Kim, I feel like I'm right there in medieval times, getting the bubonic plague!" Harvey said, his smirk apparent in his voice.  
  
Socks chuckled, looking at him. "Are you sure you don't already have it?"  
  
Harvey grimaced. "Ohhhhh, why I oughta-"  
  
"Socks, Harvey!" Miss Tickle looked unamused. "You two, stop fighting!"  
  
Vinnie was ahead of the group, skipping along, with a spring in his step.  
  
He didn't mind looking like a big child, after all.  
  
"Ehhhhhh-" Vinnie emitted, but was interrupted by...  
  
A riot immediately starting up in the streets!  
  
"Ohhhhhh..." Vinnie's eyes went wide, as fire started flying everywhere.  
  
Miss Tickle started panicking.  
  
"Vinnie? Where are you?" She looked around, trying to find the lost young Malaproper.  
  
A giant dragon landed near Vinnie, roaring, as the young Malaproper approached it.  
  
"Hiya, big birdie!" Vinnie squealed, smiling wide.  
  
"VINNIE, DON'T!" Miss Tickle screamed. "THAT'S A-"  
  
**CHOMP!  
  
**Blood spurted everywhere, as Vinnie's head was ripped straight off his neck.  
  
There was a quiet pause, as the Adventurer's Club looked horrified.  
  
"...Dragon."  
  
Harvey twitched, crying loudly, as the Adventurer's Club tried to recollect themselves.  
  
"...I want to fuckin' go home." Socks whined, tears in his eyes.  
  
**THE END OF THIS WEIRD FUCKING THING**

**Author's Note:**

> hey kiddies! i'm a doctor, and i write weird fucking fanfiction such as this thing! don't you feel special when i operate on you?


End file.
